Akhir Dari Semua Ini
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Sejak Naruto pulang, ia seakan membuka kenangan menyedihkan ketika 'dia' hilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin, di bawah bulan, bintang, dan gelapnya malam, menjadi seorang missing-nin. Dan sekarang... Aku sangat merindukanmu...  Sasuke-kun.. Happy end.


**Summary** : Sejak Naruto pulang, ia seakan membuka kenangan menyedihkan ketika 'dia' hilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin, di bawah bulan, bintang, dan gelapnya malam, menjadi seorang missing-nin. Dan sekarang... Aku sangat merindukanmu...  
>Sasuke-kun... Happy end.<p>

**Kazuki Namikaze present**

**AKHIR DARI SEMUA INI**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate- genre** : T- Romance & Angst for SasuSaku, little bit Family & Friendship for Saku and Konoha peoples

**Pairing** : Sasuke U. & Sakura H. / SasuSaku

**Warning** : Angst hanya di bagian awal, cerita aneh bin gaje, don't like don't read, no flame, wajib review, happy ending, miss typo (s) maybe?

**Mind to RnR?**

**Sakura's POV**

"Forehead!" seru seseorang. Aku berbalik.

"Ino. Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Hei, forehead, kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak kepulangan Naruto kau selalu murung dan tidak bersemangat." ujar Ino.

Yah, kau enak Ino. Kau tidak merasakan perih karena merindukan seseorang yang entah dimana, karena kau memiliki Sai, sejak perang berakhir. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Nothing to worried." kataku sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, forehead. Kau pasti merindukan 'dia', kan? Kepulangan Naruto membuka memori kalian bertiga." kata Ino. Tebakannya tepat. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan 'dia'. Aku pulang dulu, Ino. Tolong sampaikan pada Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-san kalau aku tidak enak badan." Aku langsung meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam.

Sore ini cerah, sangat cerah malah. Semua orang tampak gembira, kecuali aku. "Moshi-moshi, Sakura-san!" sapa salah satu warga Konoha. Bukankah ia Chi?

"Moshi-moshi, Chi. Sedang gembira?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Sakura-san! Tou-san sudah sembuh berkat obat yang diberikan Sakura-san! Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-san!" jawab Chi.

"Douitte, Chi. Aku pulang dulu, ya." pamitku.

Aku berjalan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, aku masuk ke kamarku dan menguncinya. Aku mengambil foto yang sudah sangat lama, foto team 7 dan menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Di kiriku ada Naruto, di belakangku ada Kakashi-sensei, dan di kananku ada 'dia'. Dewa yang mengambil hatiku dan meninggalkan ku 3 tahun yang lalu. Tak terasa ada air mengalir di pipiku. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Tapi mengapa Kami-sama malah menjauhkan dia dariku? Apa salahku? "Hiks..." Aku mulai terisak. Air mataku jatuh ke foto itu, tepat di wajah 'dia'. Walau dia pasti tidak mendengarku, aku mulai menyebut namanya berkali-kali.

"Sasuke-kun... hiks... aku merindukanmu... huu... hiks... Sasuke-kun..." Aku benar-benar bodoh. Ya, sangat bodoh. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah datang untukku. Aku hanyalah pengganggu baginya. Dia sudah menghilang lagi sejak perang selesai. Aku menangis semalaman suntuk, dan ternyata aku tertidur.

_Saat tertidur, aku bermimpi aneh. Aku berada di ruangan putih. "Sakura." Siapa yang memanggilku? "Di belakangmu." Aku menoleh ke belakang dan terbelalak. "Sa...suke-kun?" Ya! Itu dia! Aku berlari menujunya dan hendak memeluknya. Tapi, kenapa tidak bisa? Tubuhnya dapat kutembus. "Maaf, tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu." Dia melemparkan beberapa kunai, tetapi semuanya menancap di bajuku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. "Selamat tinggal." Dia berjalan pergi. "JANGAN PERGI, SASUKE-KUN!" seruku__ sambil berusaha melepaskan diri untuk mengejarnya, tapi gagal._

Aku terbangun. Sudah pagi. Air mataku kembali mengalir seperti semalam. "Sasuke-kun..." Nama itu lagi yang keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Aku menghapus air mataku dan beranjak untuk mandi. Aku harus ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Di RSK...

Aku terlambat 20 menit. "Sakura! Kenapa kau terlambat?" bentak Tsunade-sama. "Maaf, Tsunade-sama." kataku pelan. Tsunade-sama menatap wajahku dan tiba-tiba berparas bingung dan cemas.

"Sakura, semalam kau menangis?" tanya Tsunade-sama. Kenapa Tsunade-sama tahu? Aku sudah mencuci muka dan memakai bedak _compact_ untuk menutupi mataku yang sedikit bengkak! "Ti-tidak kok, Tsunade-sama." jawabku agak tergagap.

"Jangan bohong. Matamu merah dan bengkak. Wajahmu juga beberapa hari ini sayu dan muram. Ada apa sebenarnya?" kata Tsunade-sama. Aku memang tidak bisa membohongi Godaime Hokage, ya. "Ya, sebenarnya semalaman saya memang menangis, Tsunade-sama." jawabku agak takut.

"Karena?" Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Rambutku terjatuh ke bawah, menutupi dahi dan mata emerald ku. "Pasti tentang bocah Uchiha itu." gumam Tsunade-sama. "Tsunade-baasan!" Kudengar seseorang berseru. Naruto?

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Kok murung?" tanya Naruto. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tetap menunduk. "Aku tahu. Pasti kau memikirkan teme kan?" Wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

"Memang susah melupakan teme, Sakura-chan. Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengingat sesuatu." ujar Naruto.

Aku... aku sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Air mata ku kembali mengalir. Haha, sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng begini ya? "AKU AKAN MEMBAWA UCHIHA SASUKE KEMBALI! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENARIK KATA-KATAKU! KARENA ITU ADALAH JALAN NINJAKU!" seru Naruto.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dasar teman yang bodoh. Aku menghapus air mata ku yang tidak dilihat siapapun dari tadi. "Naruto! Berapa kali kubilang JANGAN BERTERIAK DI RS!" bentak Tsunade-sama sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Aku tertawa geli dan akhirnya mencoba melerai mereka berdua.

Saat mereka berdua sudah 'aman', mereka tersenyum senang, membuatku rada ill feel. "Akhirnya Sakura-chan tertawa dan kembali gembira! Akhirnya Sakura-chan yang dulu sudah kembali!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir. "Ya, rencana kita berhasil, semuanya." kata Tsunade-sama. 'Semuanya'? Maksudnya? Kemudian keluarlah banyak orang yang kukenal.

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai, Shizune-san, Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, semuanya ada disini! Bahkan Konohamaru serta Hanabi! Dan hei! Kenapa ada 3 bersaudara Suna?

"Se-semuanya..." gumamku lirih. "Kami tidak ingin kau seperti itu, Sakura. Sayu dan murung, bukanlah Sakura yang kami kenal." ujar Tenten. "Be-betul kata Tenten-chan, Sa-Sakura-chan." kata Hinata. Jadi, mereka semua berusaha membuatku tersenyum? Hanya demi aku? "Hanya demi aku kalian sampai repot-repot menyusun rencana? Aku ini kan tidak berharga!" ujarku.

"Kau adalah orang paling berharga bagi kami. Ino kau sembuhkan sakit hatinya karena Uchiha, Chouji kau obati karena kebanyakan makan, Shikamaru kau beri obat anti ngantuk (Shikamaru berkata 'Mendokusei'), Neji kau bantu mendapatkan Tenten, Lee kau rawat, Tenten kau bantu didekatkan dengan Neji, Kiba kau sembuhkan patah tulangnya, Shino kau bantu carikan serangganya, Hinata kau bantu didekatkan pada Naruto, aku kau bantu dipersatukan dengan Ino, Naruto kau bantu sangat banyak, Tsunade-sama kau bantu di RS ini, Shizune-san selalu kau tolong, dan kaulah yang menyatukan Konohamaru dan Hanabi, juga masih banyak lagi. Sakura-san, kau adalah penolong bagi kami semua." ujar Sai.

Yang lain tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi untuk Shikamaru kan aku disuruh Yoshino-basan.

"Sakura-neesan, tenang saja! Masih banyak orang lain yang menyayangi Sakura-neesan!" seru Konohamaru dan Hanabi. Walau kalian bilang seperti itu, hatiku tetap untuk Sasuke-kun.

"Sungguh, aku baru sadar kalau di dunia ini masih banyak orang lain yang menyayangiku." gumamku. Setelah itu, mereka semua memberikanku masing-masing banyak kepingan puzzle, kira-kira 50? Ada banyak!

"Satukan semua kepingan puzzle itu dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu, Sakura-san!" ujar Sai. Kemudian mereka pamit, kecuali 3 bersaudara Suna. Mungkin ada urusan dengan Tsunade-sama.

"Sakura, kau boleh pulang. Hari ini kunoichi yang bertugas di RSK diliburkan karena kedatangan Kazekage-sama." ujar Tsunade-sama. Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama, Kankurou-niisan, dan Temari-neesan." pamitku. Kenapa kupanggil nii dan nee? Karena mereka yang minta. Yang disebut hanya mengangguk.

Aku berjalan pulang sambil tersenyum. Teman-temanku sangat baik. Tapi, aku tetap akan mengingat dan mengharapkan Sasuke-kun. Di rumah, aku mencoba menyusun puzzle yang diberikan teman-teman. Wah, rumit juga. Butuh waktu 3 jam menyelesaikannya! Puzzle ini bertuliskan pesan seperti ini :

**Teruntuk ****Sakura ****yang paling berharga bagi kami  
>Sakura, kami semua menyayangimu! Jangan banyak bersedih karena Sasuke!<br>Kami ingin memberitahu kan sesuatu yang sangat penting sebagai wujud peduli kami,  
>dan ini menyangkut masa depanmu.<strong>

**Ada seseorang yang ingin melamarmu.  
>Kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali memberitahumu.<br>Tunjukkanlah padanya kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke,  
>dan perlu kau tahu.<strong>

**Orang yang ingin melamarmu adalah orang penting,  
>dan ia akan melamarmu di hari kami memberikan puzzle ini untukmu.<br>Kau harus memilih, antara dia dengan Sasuke.**

**Ino : Kuharap kau memilih Sasuke, forehead.  
>Naruto : Sulit menentukan antara dia dengan teme! :P<br>Hinata : Be-berjuanglah, Sakura-chan. Ca-cari cinta se-sejatimu.  
>Kiba : Aku sih pilih Sasuke.<br>Sai : It's all up to you, Sakura-san.  
>Lee : Sebenarnya aku ingin kau memilihku, Sakura-chan. T.T<strong>**  
>Shikamaru : Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Mendokusei.<br>Neji : Huh, aku tidak menyukai keduanya. Sepertinya lebih baik Sasuke.  
>KonoHana : SASUKE-NIISAN~!<strong>**  
>Semua sisanya : KAMI PILIH SASUKE! LOL!<strong>

Di bawahnya ada lukisan aku dan Sasuke-kun di taman tempat Sasuke-kun pergi. Tapi bukan dengan keadaan aku menangis dan Sasuke-kun akan pergi, tapi kami berdua tertawa bersama dalam balutan baju pernikahan. Lalu, ada sepasang mata menatap sedih dari dalam dedaunan. Sebenarnya, siapa yang ingin melamar orang setomboy dan secengeng aku? Dan dia orang penting pula! What the *piiip*!

"Tuk tuk tuk!" Suara jendela diketuk? Aku menoleh dan melihat ada seekor elang mematuki jendelaku. Elang pembawa pesan. Aku membuka jendela itu dan mengambil pesan di kaki elang itu. '_Sakura, cepat datang ke gedung hokage. Ada hal penting. Ttd, Tsunade Senju, hokage kelima._' Ke gedung hokage? Elang itu sudah pergi.

Aku memakai pakaian resmi dan pergi ke gedung hokage. Di perjalanan, aku melihat Chi yang sedang murung. "Lho? Chi? Kok murung?" tanyaku.

"Kalau Sakura-san menikah dengan orang itu lalu pergi, siapa yang akan menolong Chi?" ujarnya. "Ma-maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung. "Sakura-san sudah lihat puzzle pemberian teman-teman Sakura-san, kan? Aku diberitahu Hanabi." kata Chi. Aku hanya terdiam dan akhirnya melanjutkan jalan ke gedung hokage. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage.

"Permisi, Tsunade-sama." Aku membuka pintu itu. Terlihatlah 3 saudara Suna dan Tsunade-sama. "Sakura-chan!" Temari langsung memelukku. "Temari-neesan." Kami melepaskan pelukan itu. "Sakura, kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." kata Tsunade-sama serius. Aku duduk di samping Temari.

"Sakura, kami baru saja berunding tentang maksud kedatangan Kazekage ke sini." ujar Tsunade-sama. "Dan kami mengetahui sesuatu yang amat penting, dan hanya bisa menjadi jawaban atas maksud Kazekage." Aku mulai bingung.

"Kami minta jawabanmu selambatnya 3 hari lagi. Kazekage melamarmu, kau terima atau tidak?" tanya Tsunade-sama. WHAT! DILAMAR GAARA? Belum selesai penantianku terhadap Sasuke-kun, kini datang Gaara. Kulihat wajah Gaara sedikit merah, dan matanya ditutup. Aku menghela nafas berat. Jadi ini yang dimaksud teman-teman dengan orang penting? Seorang KAZEKAGE? Aku tidak bisa, aku tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun.

3 hari kemudian...

"Nah, sekarang kami minta jawabanmu, Sakura." Kami sudah kembali di gedung hokage. Gaara menutup matanya dan bersandar di dinding. Aku sudah bertanya pada teman-teman dan semua sensei. 95% mendukung Sasuke, dan 5% berkata ini adalah keputusan yang harus kuambil sendiri. "Jawabanku adalah..." Temari dan Kankurou nampak menahan nafas. "Maaf." kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi istri Kazekage-sama." ucapku mantap. "Apakah karena Gaara seorang Kazekage?" tanya Kankurou. Aku menggeleng. "Sebenarnya, asal ada cinta aku bisa menjadi istri orang itu, apapun adanya dia. Tapi aku tidak mencintai Kazekage-sama." jawabku. "Lalu siapa yang kau cintai?" tanya Temari. BRAKK!

"Aku."

Ti-tidak mungkin!

"Akulah yang Sakura cintai."

Mustahil! Ini mustahil! Pintu ruangan hokage terbuka, dan muncullah...

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku lirih, hampir tidak ada suaranya. "U-Uchiha..." Tsunade-sama tampak sangat kaget. "Uchiha-san." gumam Temari dan Kankurou. Sementara Gaara diam tanpa ekspresi. I-ini pasti genjutsu! A-atau ada yang menggunakan henge no jutsu! "Bodoh, kenapa kau pikir kalau aku ini genjutsu atau ada orang lain yang memakai henge untuk menjadiku?" kata Sasuke-kun seakan tahu isi pikiranku.

"Sabaku no Gaara." ucap Sasuke-kun tajam sambil menatap Gaara. "Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin dan ninja buron, huh?" ucap Gaara sinis. "Kau sangat bodoh, Sabaku. Kau belum tahu kalau aku sudah bukan missing-nin sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"Y-ya, memang benar. Menurut hasil keputusan 5 kage, karena ketika perang Uchiha berbalik menyerang Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha dinyatakan bukan missing-nin dan ninja buron lagi." ujar Shizune-san.

"Sudah mengerti, Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke-kun. Gaara hanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening. "Ayo pulang." Gaara langsung beranjak dan diikuti oleh Temari dan Kankurou. "Saya permisi dulu, Godaime-sama, dan saya pinjam Sakura." Sasuke-kun langsung menarikku dan pergi.

Kami sedang berada di lorong gedung hokage. "Kau... benar-benar Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku agak gemetar. Sasuke-kun menatapku dan menghela nafas. Air mataku mulai mengalir. "Apa lagi yang perlu kubuk-mmph?" ucapan Sasuke-kun terpotong.

Aku langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir sambil memeluknya. Air mataku masih mengalir. Sasuke-kun memang agak kaget, tapi ia juga memejamkan matanya sepertiku, membalas ciumanku dan balas memelukku. Semenit kemudian kami melepasnya. Aku masih memeluk erat Sasuke-kun, dan aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Huu... Sasuke-kun... huu... hiks, hiks." tangisku pecah. Ia mengusap kepalaku sambil tetap memelukku. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja 3 tahun lalu. Pasti selama ini kau sangat tersakiti karenaku, tapi aku harus membalaskan dendamku. Maaf." sesal Sasuke-kun.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dimintai maaf. Saat itu kan Sasuke-kun sedang diliputi rasa marah dan ingin balas dendam." ucapku.

Sasuke-kun mengangkat wajahku dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku. "Jangan menangis. Kamu lebih cantik kalau sedang tersenyum ceria, Sakura-chan." C-'chan'? D-dia memanggilku dengan suffix... chan?

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku. Aku sangat bahagia. Setelah dia melepaskan ciuman itu, kami berdua berjalan menuju rumahku. Di jalan, kami bertemu Naruto dan Hinata. Tentunya wajah mereka syok melihat Sasuke-kun berjalan denganku.

"Te-teme? Aku tidak salah lihat kan?" seru Naruto tidak percaya. "Sa-Sasuke!" seru Hinata kaget. "Apaan sih, dobe?" tanya Sasuke-kun.

"Hehehe, Naruto, tadi Sasuke-kun datang dan menghentikan niat Gaara untuk menikahiku. Dan juga karena Sasuke-kun membantu kita saat perang, Sasuke-kun dibebaskan dari predikat missing-nin dan ninja buron." jelasku.

"Sudah dulu ya dobe!" Kami berdua meninggalkan NaruHina yang masih menganga. Kami juga bertemu Sai dan Ino. Mereka berdua super menganga.

"Sasuke?" jerit Ino. Sai masih jaim. Aku kembali menjelaskan yang tadi kujelaskan pada Naruto. Setelah itu, kami berdua langsung ke rumahku. "Sasuke-kun." Sasuke-kun langsung menatapku. "Hn?" Aku menatap mata onyx nya itu. "Berjanjilah... Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi." pintaku. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk mewujudkan itu." katanya.

"A-apa?" tanyaku. Ia berlutut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Kotak berwarna merah. Ia membukanya dan tampaklah sepasang cincin emas berukiran 'SS'.

"Sakura-chan, would you marry me?" tanya Sasuke-kun sambil menyodorkan cincin itu. Air mataku kembali tumpah. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke-kun yang dulu kelihatan menganggapku sebagai pengganggu, kini melamarku.

"Apakah kau memikirkan jawaban lain selain...YA!" seruku. Aku langsung memeluk Sasuke-kun sambil berurai air mata. Sasuke-kun memasangkan cincin itu di jariku dan menatapku dalam. Aku juga memasangkan cincin satu lagi di jari Sasuke-kun. Perlahan, kami menyatukan bibir kami lagi. Akhir dari semua ini, adalah sebuah akhir yang bahagia. Akhir dari penantianku, adalah akhir yang sangat kusukai.

**Owari**

**Omake**

Hari ini kami berdua menikah. Aku sangat bahagia hingga tersenyum terus. "Forehead, ternyata penantianmu tidak sia-sia. Sekarang forehead yang dulu sudah kembali." ujar Ino. "Ya, tentu saja, Ino-pig." ujarku. "Yang kusesali adalah kau memanggilku Ino-pig lagi, forehead." keluh Ino.

Aku memakai gaun putih selengan. Aku juga memakai sarung tangan putih panjang, rambutku digelung, dan aku membawa buket bunga lili putih. Aku mulai memasuki ruangan pernikahan, dan akhirnya aku berdiri di samping Sasuke-kun. "Acara kita mulai." ucap Iruka-sensei yang berlaku jadi penghulu.

"Apakah kau, Uchiha Sasuke menerima Haruno Sakura menjadi istrimu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah kau, Haruno Sakura menerima Uchiha Sasuke menjadi suamimu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan haruno Sakura resmi jadi suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangannya."

Sasuke-kun menarik wajahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan, bersamaan dengan hadirin yang bersorak menyambut pasangan baru itu, yaitu kami. Ketika kami melepaskan ciuman itu, yang lain bersiap mendapat lemparan bunga dariku. "Sakura-chan, jangan lempar terlalu kuat." bisik Sasuke-kun. Aku mengangguk dan membelakangi yang lain. Bersiaaap, dan... YAK! Aku melempar bunga itu! "WAA!" yang lain berteriak, berusaha mendapatkan bunga lili itu.

Dan ternyata yang dapat adalah... NARUTO DAN HINATA BERSAMAAN! "CIEEEE!" banyak teman-temanku menyoraki NaruHina. Kelihatannya mereka akan menjadi pasangan baru selanjutnya. "Tepat sasaran. Bagus, Sakura-chan! Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat ke bulan madu kita. Karena aku tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba." bisik Sasuke-kun dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

**THE END**

Selesai deh! Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Beritahukan semua komentar kalian para readers dengan review, ya!


End file.
